<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【澈漢】同款 by weiweihish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410050">【澈漢】同款</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish'>weiweihish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>視訊簽售中有克拉穿了與勝哲的同款帽T,勝哲說那件是淨漢給他的!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【澈漢】同款</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尹淨漢打開房門就獲得一隻穿著藍色連帽衫，靠坐在床頭雙手環胸嘟嘟嘴擺明告訴來者我生氣氣了的崔勝哲。</p><p> </p><p>尹淨漢感到無奈卻又覺得可愛，走過去捏捏崔勝哲軟呼呼的臉頰。</p><p> </p><p>「哀咕---我們小公主怎麼又不開心啦?」</p><p> </p><p>得到戀人的關心，崔勝哲no木黑的臉馬上轉為無辜(襲擊安納)，側過身一把環住尹淨漢的腰把臉埋了進去，</p><p> </p><p>「克拉好過分！穿了一樣款式的衣服！」崔勝哲抱怨，低低悶悶的聲音讓尹淨漢覺得更可愛了。</p><p>尹淨漢一下子就反應過來崔勝哲在說什麼事，哀...連克拉的醋都吃，真是個大醋桶!</p><p> </p><p>「诶~你也不能怪克拉啊!他們就是想要跟我們擁有同款嘛~」尹淨漢揉揉崔勝哲的頭，剛吹好的髮蓬鬆又柔軟，手感好的不得了。</p><p> </p><p>「明明是我們的情侶衣....」</p><p> </p><p>「下次不要穿著拍照或是照片不要發上去就好啦~」尹淨漢玩著戀人的頭髮邊勸道，下一秒崔勝哲卻突然使力，把站著的尹淨漢下拉攬進懷裡緊緊抱著，鼻尖湊近對方的脖頸貪婪吸取身上的香氣，唇若有似無的碰觸肌膚讓尹淨漢打了個機伶，方才還是哭哭大狗狗的人此時卻變換成了萬獸之王，手不安份起來，尹淨漢覺得身體溫度似乎有上升的趨勢，被崔勝哲觸摸到的地方都變得熱烘烘。</p><p> </p><p>「哼！我就要繼續發，我要炫耀我要秀恩愛，這麼好的淨漢尼是我的人......」崔勝哲邊碎念邊啄吻愛人。</p><p> </p><p>啊...雖然依舊是一隻愛吃醋的大獅子........</p><p> </p><p>「嗯~好啦~崔又氣別生氣啦~」尹淨漢回應崔勝哲的親啄，邊駕輕就熟安撫大獅子「放心~我是你一個人的~克拉不會有同款的!」</p><p> </p><p>「對！你是崔勝哲的限定!!我現在要蓋上專屬印章了！」</p><p> </p><p>「...！啊！輕一點嘛...會好、好讓你蓋的....嗯........」</p><p> </p><p>崔勝哲說接下來不給看了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>